


The Deep End Of The Ocean

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Community: spnkink_meme, Diapers, Domestic Bliss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Homecoming, Infantilism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary; A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; J3; Infantilism Kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deep End Of The Ocean

This young man came to the agency looking for a family. Jensen had no one to love him. No mother or father, no aunts or uncles and no friends. At the age of twenty-four-years, deep in his heart, he longed to be a baby. To be cuddled and cooed at, loved compassionately, and taken care of so that he wouldn’t have to worry about the daunting stresses of adulthood. It was lonely in his bleak world. 

All his life Jensen felt unloved…until he met them, Jared and Jeff. They were the perfect couple; friendly and kindhearted and affectionate, offering to give him a home full of love, laughter and joy. It was a perfect match woven in the stars. Once the papers were sighed and the adoption was official Jensen let himself slip into the mind frame of ‘baby’. It was an easy transition since he very desperately longed to be taken care of and loved, wishing to return to a world of pure innocence. 

His daddies’ home was a cute little cottage in the woods on the outskirts of town. Jensen got his own room filled with toys and stuffed animals, and there was a full-sized crib that was cozy and soft and warm. Jeff and Jared were very loving; every morning when they woke Jensen they gave him hugs and tummy kisses, and every night before bed they cuddled with their beautiful boy while Jensen suckled from the bottle, his bright green eyes closed in happiness and bliss as he drank the warm, yummy milk. 

Jensen settled into his new life with his daddies easily, but two weeks after he arrived he got his first boo-boo. The little family was outside in the front yard on a gorgeous sunny spring day, and while Jeff finished clipping the rose bushes and trimming the hedges, Jared sat on the ducky blanket holding Jensen, cuddling him as he read the boy his favorite pop-up book. With his son snuggled in the crook of his arm, Jared patted Jensen’s diapered bottom as he held him fondly. When Jeff walked over with a beautiful red rose, he smiled kindly as he approached his beloved husband and beautiful baby. 

“Hey sweetie, look at the pretty flower,” Jeff cooed as he held up the pretty rose to show Jensen. He kept the rose a little out of reach because he didn’t want his baby reaching for the stem and getting pricked by the thorns. 

Yet it seemed like his efforts were in vain. His baby, wanting to smell the beautiful rose, made grabby hands of the flower and when Jensen gripped the stem he pricked his fingers on the sharp thorns. Pain tingled in his fingertips and Jensen let out a wailing cry. Big, fat, dumpy tears started streaming down his chubby freckled cheeks. His eyes were big and scared and innocent in a way that made Jared and Jeff's hearts break.

Jensen was already in Jared’s lap but to Jared his baby boy was too far and he needed him closer so he tucked Jensen under his chin and rocked him, kissing his forehead as he hushed him gently. While Jensen sniffled and hugged his daddy, Jeff took each finger and kissed it tenderly, soothing away the sting. 

Like magic, all pain and hurt and sadness was gone and Jensen giggled and cooed, and when he made grabby hands for Jeff, his papa leant in so baby could give him a hug as well. Even when the tears were gone and giggling laughter vibrated through the air Jeff and Jared still cuddle with their baby, hugging him lovingly and giving him butterfly kisses as he smiles delightfully, curling up with them like a sweet little kitten. 

Never did Jensen feel loved or special until his daddies welcomed him into their hearts.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/2728.html?thread=1690536)


End file.
